The Butler's Daughter and Friends
by Lightning Shadowfire
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis has had a daughter, Alexandra. She is now sixteen years old, but still does not have any friends her age. On her travels to London, she finds some companions of her own and is content. However, one of her new friends has a dark secret. When this secret is revealed, will Alexandra remain true to her friend or will their friendship end tragically?
1. The Butler's Daughter

**Chapter 1: The Butler's Daughter**

A young woman, about sixteen years of age, opened her eyes to a dark room. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of them. She didn't actually need sleep, being a demon, but she thought it might be good to rest up every once in a while to relieve some stress and to forget about the world around her. She lifted her head off of the pillow and rubbed at her eyes. She threw her legs off of the bed and stood up while still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. She nearly stumbled into the large window that was covered by a navy blue curtain, but somehow managed to regain her balance by putting a hand on the wall to the right of the window.

Once she had regained her balance, she pushed off of the wall gently and grabbed the curtains, throwing them open. The sun's glare nearly blinded her, causing her to lift an arm over her eyes. She removed it a few seconds later and looked down at herself. Her father Sebastian was going to kill her if he saw her like this. She was wearing only a simple dark gray tank top, and her black short-shorts. She sighed, knowing she would have to get changed soon. She glanced over to her left and noticed the small wooden desk with a notebook lying on its smooth surface, closed. She walked over to it and sat down in the wooden chair in front of the desk. She took a quill from its ink vase, made sure to remove excess ink off of the tip of the quill, opened the journal to a new page, and touched the quill to the paper, the words flowing out of her.

_Date: March 22, 1906_

_Time: 8:23 a.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday was an interesting day, to say the least. Like there has ever been a day when nothing has happened. My father had to clean up the kitchen, since the chef somehow burned it with one of his tools. He also had to water the white roses his master loves with all his heart, polish the railings of the stairs, and a number of different things. He is a butler, after all. Afterward, I met up with him and he told me about his job. I then asked him after he finished telling me how he had managed to do it all these years. He replied with this, and I quote: "My master has ordered me to be his butler. I must perform my duty to the fullest, no matter what has happened. If he orders me to be his butler, then I shall comply. If he orders me to leave his side forever, I shall do so without so much as a word." His words confused me back then, but I think I'm starting to get it now. I've always appreciated him for doing his job as a butler, but also being my father. I don't think I'm going to get any luckier than that. However, there's also a curse that I seemed to be burdened with. I stink at talking to new people, that's one thing for sure. I can't seem to talk to people at balls, and both of my fathers are growing concerned of this. They said that now that I'm sixteen, I should be able to talk to people more easily than when I was just a small girl. However, I still can't do it. Even the Earl of Phantomhive can do it better than me. I have no idea what's wrong with me. I hope I can overcome this problem before I hit twenty. Apparently, when I'm that age, I have to find a man of my own and start living out the rest of my life. That's going to take forever, though! I'm a demon, for Pete's sake. If I'm going to have a partner, make them a demon so I don't have to suffer through multiple losses before I give up on love. Oh, well. I'll have to get over this problem sooner or later. I'm just hoping it's sooner rather than later. Today I'm supposed to be meeting with the chief of the Scotland Yard, Sir Arthur, to talk over a case. Yeah, my father and the earl are like detectives. They've been getting me into the detective business for some time now. I don't really mind it all that much, to be honest. I sort of like being a detective. At least I get to come out of the house every once in a while. I have to get changed now or else my father is going to yell at me for not being ready for such an important date. I shall write in you as soon as I can._

_Alexandra Michaelis_

She closed the journal softly and stood up from the chair. She turned swiftly around on her heels and made way for the closet that held the majority of her clothes in it. A turn of the knob and the opening of the door revealed the contents of the closet. She picked out one thing and closed the door. She went to the mirror that was right next to her queen-sized bed and looked at what she had picked out. It was a white and cyan dress with frills decorating the bottom half of it and it had a corset and a simple white dress inside of it. She didn't exactly like wearing the corset, but her fathers said that it was proper for a lady to wear one under her dress. She slipped the corset and the white dress from the main dress and laid the dress gingerly on the bed, making sure that there were no wrinkles in it. She then stripped herself of her top and shorts, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She slipped on the white dress and made sure that there was nothing wrong with it before grabbing the corset and somehow managing to get it on, but not without some struggle.

Once she had secured the corset in place and tied it so it wouldn't slip off, she put on the white and cyan dress. She made sure it fit her before brushing her hair so there were no tangles and then put on the one-inch heeled black shoes that she had received for her birthday just recently. She then tied her hair into two ponytails and put on some body spray. She examined herself in the mirror, as if she was giving herself criticism as she looked over her outfit. She smiled in satisfaction and headed for the door. She opened the door and headed into the hallway, making no sound whatsoever as she made her way down the large hall. She managed to get to the stairs when she heard a voice from behind her,

"Well, it looks like someone is early." She turned around to see Ciel Phantomhive, the current head of the family. He was dressed in his usual dark blue suit and his right eye was covered by a black eye patch and some of his hair that acted as bangs. She smiled and bowed slightly to him.

"I just wanted to meet the chief of the Scotland Yard for that case as soon as I could." Ciel laughed a bit at this remark, making her slightly annoyed. She kept it hidden from him, though. Ciel looked at her once again and smiled.

"Trust me. You know the Scotland Yard's chief. He's not exactly...the greatest person to be around."

"My father said the same thing."

"Of course he did. Sebastian isn't that trusting of humans, but he trusts them enough to actually communicate with them. I'm sure you've heard this before, Alexandra."

"Yes, I have."

"Of course you have. Anyway, we'll be leaving in about ten minutes. Sebastian is waiting for both of us downstairs."

"We shouldn't keep him waiting, then. That would be exceptionally rude."

"You're right. Shall we go, then?" Alexandra nodded once. Ciel outstretched one hand and she took it. She noticed that her hands were more slender than Ciel's, even though his were slender as well. She ignored this small detail and the two people walked down the stairs, Alexandra being careful not to step on the edge of the dress.

When the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian Michaelis, the butler, was waiting for them in his regular attire. Alexandra smiled as his silhouette came into view. Ciel and Alexandra let go of each other's hands and Alexandra bowed slightly to Sebastian, like a lady did so when greeting and saying good-bye to a gentleman.

"Father."

"Alexandra." He took the hand that had just come out of Ciel's in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. A small smile came onto her face when this happened. Sebastian then let go of her hand and it slid to its place by her side. Ciel had watched the entire thing, not uttering a single word. He had seen this many times before. It had become a habit of Sebastian's ever since Alexandra turned three. He still remembered the first time that Sebastian had done this. Alexandra had blushed and told him that it was embarrassing, but he came back with a lightning-quick reply, saying that it was only proper that he did so, that it was part of a gentleman's job. Ciel smiled a bit at this. Those were good days.

Sebastian led the two of them out the front door and outside to the carriage silently. He opened the door for them and the two slipped inside, the door shut behind them. Ciel and Alexandra took their seats, sitting across from one another, and waited for the carriage to move. A few seconds later, the sound of the reigns being slapped and the horses whinnying were heard and then they were off, being led toward the city of London. It had been a little while since Ciel had been to London, but it wasn't that big a deal to him. He had been to the city many times with Sebastian, so he doubted anything drastic had come up in the time he was gone. He looked over to Alexandra, who was staring out the window like she always did when in the carriage. Ciel sometimes wondered what was running through her head. She was mysterious to him, never saying more than she had to. Recently, however, that seemed to change a bit. Ciel remembered it vividly, like it had only occurred that morning.

Ciel had been sitting at his desk, reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe. He had already finished his history lesson for the afternoon, so he figured that he might read something to pass the time. The door had opened and he looked up from his book to see that it was Alexandra, wearing a simple dark blue dress and her hair was in one ponytail. He had thought it odd at first, but had said nothing about it. He saw her come up to the desk and sit in the chair that was next to his own. She curled up on the chair, her knees being hugged to her chest, and her chin on her knees. She had then asked him a peculiar question; what had happened when Sebastian was pregnant with her. Ciel closed the book he had been reading, placed it on the desk, and turned toward her. He then began to answer her question through a story. What he had told her was this:

"_A very good question, Alexandra. Now, let's see...where do I begin? Ah, I know! I'll tell you what happened from the beginning, from what _I_ know, anyways. I remember that sixteen years ago, in the month of March, I found out that Sebastian was pregnant with you. He had come into my study, a look on his face that I had never seen before; a mixture of fear, confusion, and shame. I asked him what was wrong, but he couldn't really answer me. All that came out of his mouth was pieces of words that I couldn't fit together. I then demanded to know what was wrong, you knowing my temper, and he just shook his head. I remember then walking out of the room and finding Sakura, my wife's maid, and asking her if she knew what had happened to your father. She said that she knew and proceeded to tell me that Sebastian was carrying a child. I went back to my study and confronted him on this news, and he confirmed it. I remember him breaking out into tears, and I felt so bad for him, I hugged him right on the spot. I probably wouldn't have noticed anyone coming into the study. I held him for a long time, not being able to comfort him in the way that my mother and father used to when I had a bad dream. Later that day, I found your other father, Azaja, and asked him if male demons getting pregnant was possible. He said it was and that he had seen it a few times back in Hell. I knew then that things would be different from that point on._

_"As the weeks went by, I noticed some changes in your father. First off, the mood swings. He wouldn't have them that often, but when he had them, it would've been greatly advised to duck and cover. He would either start off happy or sad, and then he would get extremely angry for no reason and start yelling at whoever was there. Once, he chased me and Sakura all around the mansion, yelling incoherent things. I wasn't really listening because I was running for my life. When he had finally calmed down, we escorted him back to his room and he slept for a solid twelve hours, as least I think he did. Secondly, the changes in what he considered to be 'food'. I was used to him saying that he could only eat human souls, and it became common knowledge at a certain point. I remember going down to the kitchen one afternoon to ask where my tea was, and I found Sebastian eating a piece of bread. I hadn't expected that, so I questioned him on it, and he didn't know. Later on, I learned from Azaja that when a demon who normally ate souls became pregnant that their food preference would change and start eating actual food. It was still shocking to me, but I accepted it after a while. I couldn't really blame him for something biological, you know? Anyways, he began eating human food, which he calls it, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. It would've been wrong and it probably would've launched him into another one of his mood swings. Third, the morning sickness. Actually to be more precise, the sickness seemed to last all day and all night. It was hell for him the first four months. I doubt that he gained that much weight at all, with all that him getting sick almost all the time. It ended in his fifth month, which he was glad for. Fourth, and most obvious, the weight gain. He didn't gain all that much weight in the first four months, which I have previously stated. After that, he did gain some weight. When he found this out, he was _not _that happy with it. He would lock himself in his room and not let anyone in, ashamed of himself. We eventually convinced him to come out. All but one of the servants, Sakura, had gone on a year-long vacation. She had stayed because she had medical knowledge and had delivered a few babies back in Japan. My wife had gone along with the servants as well, so it was just me, Sakura, and your father Sebastian. We got to get him to come out of the room and walk around a bit, which I must admit, took some time to do._

_"It was his eighth month when he actually accepted what was happening to him. He had done all the things he was supposed to do, but in his eighth month, that was the time that he did these things out of love. I remember him sitting in his room one day, him sitting up in his bed, blanket covering his stomach, sewing something together. I asked him what he was doing and he said that he was sewing a blanket for you. Mind you, at the time, he didn't know if he was having a boy or a girl, so he was making the blanket out of light blue yarn. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sew the blanket. This went on for a couple hours before he stopped and we had a discussion on what would happen after you were born. Eventually, we stopped and I exited the room while he started working on your blanket again._

_"Your other father, Azaja, was out during the first eight months, doing something that he still won't explain to me fully. I remember Sebastian coming into my study and told me that Azaja had come to his room in the middle of the night and had stayed with him. _That _was when Sebastian learned that he was having a daughter. Azaja had left a little bit after dawn and told him that he would be back before you were born. Sebastian went on for the rest of the day in a cheery mood, even humming a little bit to himself as he went along, doing what he was doing. It was slightly confusing to me at the time, but I figured that he was just happy for having your other father being there with him._

_"The cheeriness lasted until his tenth month. Demons usually give birth around ten to twelve months. He was nervous about it, and it took all Sakura and I had just to calm him down. I sometimes stayed with him at night to give him some comfort. Sakura stayed with him a few times as well. When he started having contractions in February, we instantly knew that it was time. Azaja kept his promise and had arrived the day before to help with preparations. I remember holding one on Sebastian's hands while Azaja held the other, him squeezing my hand from the pain. He screamed only a couple times, but that was when he was pushing you out. Before that, it was mostly groans of pain. When you were finally handed to him, I think he forgot all about his pain and focused on you solely. Azaja was pretty amazed himself and I just watched the two of them. It was one of the most magnificent moments I had ever seen."_

Ciel quickly snapped out of his trance when a large bump sent the carriage up slightly and then back down. He looked at Alexandra again, who still was staring out the window like nothing ever happened. He sighed softly and leaned back in his seat. He placed his hands in his lap, since he no longer had a cane for his hands to rest on. He had stopped buying canes when he was seventeen, completely and utterly sick of owning one. He tilted his head downward and noted that his nails were black, like Sebastian's. His eyes glanced over to Alexandra and frowned slightly. She was wearing snow white gloves that went up to her elbows. He let his eyes drift back to his hands. It seemed like it was going to be a long ride for him.

The carriage stopped almost an hour later and the door opened. Alexandra stepped out first and stood out of the way as Ciel came out. The door shut behind him and the trio began walking toward the dock. There was a large crowd at the dock, signaling that something had happened. They pushed through a crowd of people and the first thing that they noticed was a large green tarp covering something up. Police officers from the Scotland Yard were keeping civilians at bay so they wouldn't contaminate the crime scene. Ciel motioned Sebastian and Alexandra to stop and went forward by himself. He found Sir Arthur in a matter of seconds and walked over to him.

"I'm sure that you have gotten some details of the case, Sir Arthur." The man turned around, his eyebrows furrowed in an expression of annoyance, and replied in his deep, somewhat gruff voice,

"We have gotten some details on it, but not much. I can only tell you what I know."

"Do tell."

"The man was shot at point blank range with a sidearm, most likely a pistol. His time of death is around fifteen hours ago. Name, Lawrence Manchester. He worked as a tailor. Has no family members in London that we know of. That's all we know. And let me tell you, the Scotland Yard will figure out what happened here and why. You don't need to be involved in this case."

"I know, I know." Ciel said in a bored voice as he turned away and walked toward the crowd. People seemed to know who he was, since they cleared a path for him. He rejoined Sebastian and Alexandra when he was just about to exit the crowd. The three walked away from the scene, talking about what Ciel had heard from Sir Arthur. Once he had finished, Alexandra spoke up in her calm voice,

"There must be a reason for the shooting. I'm suspecting either revenge or an accidental death."

"Well said." Sebastian commented. Ciel looked at Sebastian and soon, the two were staring at one another.

"Sebastian, find more information on our victim and meet us back at the mansion when you're finished."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian split off from Ciel and Alexandra in another direction while the two continued on back toward the carriage. Ciel was ready to get back to the comfort of his mansion. He was never one to enjoy the city life, and it was making him sick.

* * *

Alexandra and Ciel reached the mansion a little more than an hour later and they were helped out of the carriage by Tanaka. They walked to the door and Alexandra opened it. They stepped inside, only to be greeted by Sebastian with a handful of papers. Ciel was the first one to speak,

"You find anything on our victim at the docks?"

"I did find something interesting. The person that he worked for has quite a history behind them."

"What do you mean?" Alexandra now spoke, baffled.

"Very good question, my dear. Our victim's boss has encountered the police on quite a few times with burglary and once with second-degree murder. That's very suspicious, I believe."

"Yes. Go ask this boss if he knows of our victim." What he actually meant was interrogate the bastard until he cracked and sang like a bird. Sebastian got the message and placed a hand over his heart, bowing slightly.

"Yes, my lord." And with that, Sebastian headed out the door to execute his master's order. Alexandra glanced over to the earl, her startling blue eyes examining him from head to toe. She then averted her eyes away and stared at the red carpet beneath her. Ciel glanced over and saw this. He then came up with an idea.

"Alexandra, why don't we play a game of chess?"

"That sounds like a good idea." She said as she came out of her small trance. Ciel headed for the stairs with Alexandra following close behind. They climbed the stairs and walked down the corridor. Alexandra surveyed all the paintings, studying them quickly as she passed by each and every one. She stopped when she noticed Ciel coming to a stop at a particular door. He opened it and they headed inside. She noted two chairs sitting across from each other and a small round table sitting between the two of them. A chess board was already set up on the table and she couldn't help but smile. She took a seat and Ciel sat in the chair across from her. He set up the chess pieces, white for Alexandra and black for himself. He then moved one of his pieces, beginning the game. Alexandra noted his move and calculated what she could do to counter it. Once she had something in mind, she picked up one of her own pieces and set it where she wanted it. Ciel acknowledged her move and countered with his own.

This continued for a while, the two of them playing in silence. Ciel kept having Alexandra in check, but she managed to get out of it each and every time. He knew that he had taught her well. He made a move and soon after she made her own. He couldn't help but be impressed. He countered her move and she countered his quickly. He made a move and smiled.

"Checkmate."

"Well, you are certainly someone to be feared, Ciel."

"When it comes to this game, naturally."

"May I ask you something?"

"Go on ahead."

"Do you think I'll ever find a good fiancé?"

"Of course you will. You just have to meet people, and I know it really isn't your strong suit. However, you'll get over it and meet with people, and soon enough, you'll find someone you're compatible with."

"But I'm guessing that my fathers will have to evaluate them first before anything happens."

"Yes, you know how they are with that sort of thing. They just want to make sure that you get someone good."

"You mean someone that won't try to murder me in my sleep?"

"That's _exactly _what I mean." Ciel and Alexandra couldn't help but laugh at this last comment. Their laughter broke the silence in the room completely. They calmed down after a minute and Alexandra stared down into her lap. Ciel noticed this, but said nothing about it. He instead began to set up the chess board in case Alexandra wished to play again. He placed all the pieces back in their respective spots and looked up at Alexandra. Her black hair was hanging somewhat in her face. He reached across and laid a gentle hand on her leg. She looked up, surprised by the gesture. She blinked her eyes slowly, as if she was trying to identify what was going on was actually real and not part of her imagination. He exhaled softly and whispered,

"Alexandra, if it's bugging you that much, you can talk to Sebastian or Azaja. They probably have better advice than I can give you at the moment. You'll find someone that's good enough for you, I know."

"But how will I know?"

"I can't really explain it, but you will know if the person is right for you. You'll just know." Alexandra lifted her head to stare at Ciel and the two demons looked each other dead in the eyes. This lasted a while, neither one of them moving and the silence once again taking control. Their expressions were content and calm. Suddenly, Alexandra smiled a bit, confusing Ciel a bit. Before he was able to voice his question, Alexandra threw something out there,

"You're probably right. I'll find someone someday."

"Yes, you will. Now, are we going to play another round of chess or am I going to have to sit here and find some other way to entertain myself?"

"I'll play."

"Fantastic. Let's begin, then." He moved one of his pieces and Alexandra soon made her own move. The two sat there, playing chess and waiting for Sebastian to return from his visit with the victim's boss. Neither one of them spoke, but for the two of them, there was no need to speak. There was a game of chess to be played.

* * *

I will admit now, I might've been evil at one point during this chapter. That was just what my mind came up with. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it.


	2. The Girl with the Icicles

Chapter 2: The Girl with the Icicles

Sebastian had returned from the tailor's shop and was reporting what he found out from the boss to Ciel in his study. Alexandra was also in the room, leaning against the wall and listening to the conversation. From what she could tell, the victim's boss snapped and confessed that he was not the one that killed Lawrence. He also said that the victim had a rival in the tailoring business and things had been abnormally tense between the two of them as of late. _Then maybe this rival killed our victim because of the tension causing them to snap. _Alexandra concluded as she continued to listen to the conversation between Sebastian and Ciel. She heard Ciel speak after Sebastian had finished his report,

"So we must investigate this so-called rival and see if they killed our tailor."

"Yes." Ciel sighed somewhat loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. Alexandra noticed this and pushed herself off of the wall, walking over to where the earl was. She laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance up from his lap.

"It'll be alright. We can find the criminal. You and Sebastian have faced much worse culprits, from what you have told me." Ciel could've laughed at this comment. It was true. The tales that they had told her about their past experiences with criminals revealed that they had faced tougher foes than the one they were facing right now. _Then again, we don't exactly know who this rival is. We have to remain cautious throughout this investigation. The last time that we weren't careful, Alexandra got hurt. Sebastian went nuts and nearly killed the guy and would have if Azaja hadn't been there to restrain him. Man, was that rough. _He sighed and nodded in agreement with Alexandra.

"You're right. We just need to be careful."

"That's not exactly going to be an issue." Alexandra replied calmly. Ciel couldn't help but smile at this. He had to admit, she was similar to both her fathers in many ways, especially when it came to dealing with tough situations. It was amazing how calm she could be. _They certainly taught her well._ He removed his hand from his nose, letting it drop into his lap. Alexandra lifted her hand off of his shoulder and glanced over at Sebastian. She noticed that he had on the same face as every time before when they were dealing with a case. She caught herself wondering how in the world he managed to keep a straight face when in the middle of an investigation. She knew that she could do it, but she would become nervous each time that they got more evidence leading to the culprit. She would never show it, but she could feel it clawing at her insides, desperate to get out. _I guess they've been doing this sort of thing for a long time and have gotten immune to being nervous during an investigation. _She sighed softly, causing Sebastian to look over at her with a hint of concern in his expression.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Alexandra snapped out of her trance and looked over toward Sebastian. She then calmed down and shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about the case, that's all."

"If you say so." She could hear the concern in his voice as he said his statement. She had heard it quite a few times during her years of living. Whenever she would get herself into a situation that had even the slightest sliver of danger, he would be worried about her and get a bit antsy sometimes. She couldn't blame him. He _was _one of her fathers, after all. Her other father, Azaja, would worry as well, but not as much. She remembered one time, when she had just gotten out of a fight with a boy her age (she was only five at the time), she had asked her other father Azaja why he had not intervened with Sebastian. He answered with this: "I didn't intervene because your other father had it quite handled, and so did you. I will only intervene when the situation becomes too much for you or Sebastian to handle. This doesn't mean I don't care about you, because I do dearly. It's just that Sebastian jumps into things before I can." She hadn't quite got the meaning when she was five, but now that she thought about it, she was getting it. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his frame, squeezing him slightly. Sebastian looked down at her, somewhat confused as to why she was holding him.

"It's going to be okay, father. I won't get hurt this time. I promise that."

"I know, dear. I know." Sebastian patted the top of her head softly, making a smile curl itself onto Alexandra's lips. Ciel watched the whole thing and exhaled through his nose softly. He had seen many moments between Alexandra and Sebastian, whether they were big or small. It was touching to him, to be honest. He had never really known about his own butler's soft side until he had Alexandra. She was the key into unlocking his tender side, he noted. At first, it had been sort of awkward watching Sebastian take care of a little infant, but Ciel grew used to it the more he saw it. He smiled a bit at the memories. Alexandra let go of Sebastian and she bowed slightly to him and Ciel before making her way out of the room. As the door closed, Sebastian grew serious again, which Ciel noticed.

"We'll need to wrap this up quickly. The Queen will want this solved as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord."

"Bring me some tea. I need to ponder over what we have so far over it."

"As you wish." Sebastian turned swiftly on his heels and made his way out of the room. Ciel leaned back in his chair and closed his eye. He placed his hands in his lap folded and crossed one leg over the other. He began thinking about the evidence, and what more they needed to find out before they could call it case closed. He wanted this wrapped up as soon as possible, since he didn't want to spend too much time dwelling over it.

Alexandra traveled down the stairs quickly and into the main lobby. She had her black shawl wrapped around her shoulders tight. She went to the front door and opened it, but not before looking in every direction to make sure that no one was following her. Satisfied, she stepped out of the mansion and into the evening air. She closed the door behind her and walked along the path that led away from the mansion. She could feel the air getting slightly colder, but this was not going to stop her. Her eyes glanced upward and noticed the sunset in the distance. She had always been fascinated with sunsets ever since she had been a little girl. She smiled a bit and looked back down to focus on where she was going. As she was walking along the path, she began to notice a presence behind her. She stopped and turned her head slightly.

"Papi." She voiced. A deep chuckle told her that it was the person that she had called her other father; Azaja. A black figure stepped out from the shadow of one of the trees and walked up to her. She noticed that he looked the exact same since she last saw him; the same jet black hair with bangs that covered his right eye, the same blood red eye that could pierce anyone's soul if he stared into their eyes, the same light tan skin, and the same black clothes along with the trench coat. The figure then spoke in a deep voice,

"Alexandra. What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I just needed to take a walk for a bit. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't. I'll tell Sebastian this. He'll expect you back by dinner time, though."

"I know." She waved good-bye to him and walked off. Azaja watched her go off into the distance with a calm, almost apathetic look on his face. He then turned around and walked up the path to the mansion. He knew that Sebastian was going to be concerned when he told him that their only daughter went for a walk alone again. However, he didn't really focus on this matter. He had confidence in his daughter. After all, he was the person that taught her how to fight hand-to-hand combat when she was only six years old. _She knows how to defend herself. She'll be fine without our assistance. _He thought with a slight smile on his face as he opened the door and stepped inside the mansion.

* * *

Alexandra walked toward the city of London at a somewhat slower pace than usual. She really had nowhere she particularly wanted to go in the city, so she figured that she would just roam around until she had to go back. A breeze came, playing with her long, raven black hair. She didn't mind it and kept on going. She then began to see the lights of the city from a distance and smiled slightly. She picked up her pace a little and reached the beginning of London several minutes later. She looked around, seeing lights come alive in the many buildings that her eyes saw. Groups of people swarmed around her, enveloping her in them for a short time before she was alone again. She kept her hands on the knot that kept the shawl on her shoulders. She glanced around some more and found that nothing seemed to be catching her interest at the moment. She sighed and walked along the sidewalk. Sounds were bombarding her ears, but she seemed to ignore them and go about her own business.

She then noticed something that caught her attention in the flower shop. She couldn't tell exactly tell what it was, so she crept closer to the shop and realized that it was a person. She suddenly had to know who this person was. She didn't know why she had to, but she had to. _Maybe it's just curiosity. _She took off at a run toward the flower shop, startling some people. As she came to the door, she had to try her hardest not to fling open the door and smash the wall with it. She felt something connect with her chest hard and lost her balance, causing her to fall straight onto her butt. The air had been forced out of her lungs, but she regained it quickly. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes to see a white-haired girl with crimson eyes standing over her with a panicked look on her face. Alexandra managed to stand up on her own and brush herself off any dirt that got on her white dress. She then stared at the girl and spoke calmly,

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going. I hope you ca-"

"No, seriously, it's my fault! I was running out of here trying to get back to my mother so we can have dinner and I was picking up flowers for the bouquet that sits on the dining room table! I realized that I was late and that I needed to get back quickly and I tried to rush out, but then I bumped into you and oooh! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me for this!" Alexandra noticed, as this girl was explaining herself, that she was flailing her arms around frantically and her voice had risen to a near squeak. She just didn't know what to do to calm her down. She suddenly grabbed the girl's arms, shoving them to her sides, and looking her dead in the eyes. The girl went quiet and stared back in fright.

"It's alright. I forgive you, and I don't hate you. I just met you, that's all. You need to calm yourself down. You're going to damage your reputation as a lady if you keep this act up."

"I'm sorry. I just panic easily."

"It's alright. We're not perfect. By the way, who are you?" The girl somehow managed to escape Alexandra's grip and spun around two times before coming to a standstill facing the black-haired girl with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you asked! I am Ivy Manchester, an ice elf! I am originally from a small town in France, which I don't exactly remember the name of, but moved here when I was five years old. I've been here ever since, and London's a fantastic city to live in, isn't it? I live with my parents, which is kind of obvious because I told you about my mother in my apology. I don't have any siblings, but I don't really mind, since I like having a big room to myself. I don't really have many friends, but I am well-known in England and I wish to become either an ice sculptor or a detective! That would be _so _exciting!" Alexandra blinked, surprised and dumbfounded at this girl that called herself Ivy. She was clapping her hands together and jumping up and down with a big smile on her face. Alexandra could not come up with an answer to continue the conversation. What was she to say to this girl? This had never happened to her before, not being able to come up with any response whatsoever. She averted her eyes away and stared at the stone ground. Ivy seemed to notice this because she poked Alexandra's shoulder, making her glance back at her.

"Who are you, exactly? I feel like I know you from somewhere." Alexandra snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat. She breathed in deeply a few times to calm herself down. She stared Ivy right in the eyes, not willing to let the girl out of her sight. Ivy soon noticed this and stared back at her, eagerness in her eyes. Alexandra then spoke,

"I am Alexandra Michaelis. I work as a part-time detective."

"A detective? That's so cool!" Ivy piped up.

"_Part-time _detective, Ivy. And if you are wondering, yes, I am currently working on a case."

"What case? I wanna know!"

"It's the one with the dead tailor named Lawrence Manchester."

"I heard about that in the newspaper. You're working it?"

"With some assistance from Ciel Phantomhive."

"I've heard about him from my parents, but I don't really know much about him. What is he like?"

"Well, to be truthful, he is a quiet, mysterious man who likes business taken care of immediately. And he likes playing chess. _Definitely _likes playing chess."

"That's nice. Do you mind if I help you work this case?"

"Pardon me?"

"Can I work the case with you? I'm good at snooping around and getting random information. I do it all the time." Ivy said the last part nonchalantly.

"I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way just to help me catch a criminal." Alexandra meant this when she said it. She didn't want this girl risking her own life just to help her, Ciel, and Sebastian get the criminal that was responsible for Lawrence's death. That would've been going against her ways. Alexandra had to force herself not to show the turmoil that was going on within her on her face.

"Alright, you can help me with the case, but you have to promise me something, Ivy." Alexandra said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Promise me that you won't get caught by the Scotland Yard or the criminal himself or herself, whichever one it is. Just don't get caught."

"I'm one of the best in the business!" Ivy declared, pointing toward herself with her thumb and a big smile on her face. Alexandra wanted to slap herself in the face for it. _I warned her, and she doesn't seem to be taking it too seriously. I just hope she lives up to it. _She thought somewhat miserably. She was about to turn and walk back to the Phantomhive manor when Ivy placed a hand on her shoulder. It was somewhat cool to the touch, making her shiver a bit.

"Don't worry. I can always freeze them if they catch me." Ivy spoke gently.

"But how are you going to escape if you freeze them? Ice isn't exactly the easiest thing to break." Alexandra replied, genuine concern in her voice.

"You're forgetting, I'm an ice elf. I can break out of it easily."

"I just hope you're right..." Ivy took her hand off of Alexandra's shoulder and the fire demon warmed up a little. She then saw the smile on Ivy's face and caught herself wondering what in the world she could be thinking of at that moment. She pushed the thought out of her head, not wishing to be distracted from the situation. Ivy checked the golden watch on her wrist and her eyes widened in shock, causing Alexandra to ask,

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I've gotta get back to my mom! She'll be waiting for me! Sorry for my abruptness, but I seriously need to leave."

"Well, go on ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Thanks! See you around, Alexandra!" Before Alexandra could say her own good-bye to her, Ivy ran past her and through the crowd with dignified grace toward some destination that the fire demon wasn't so keen on knowing. She turned around on her heels and walked along the sidewalk, now wanting to get home quickly. As she was walking through the crowds, there was one thing on her mind; how the hell she was going to explain this whole situation to Ciel, let alone her fathers. A loud, defeated sigh escaped her lips as she continued walking. She knew that it was probably going to be a _very _long conversation when she got back to the manor.

* * *

Yay! Alexandra made her very first friend! (I do believe so...). The next chapter will come out soon, so please review this one and be on the lookout for the next one!


	3. The Chase

**Chapter 3: The Chase**

"You're saying that you randomly met an ice elf coming out of the flower shop and she just told you who she was without even being the least bit cautious around you?" Ciel asked, the bewilderment clear in his voice. Alexandra nodded once and the earl was left to absorb the new information that she had given him. It seemed so random to him, but then again, one met a lot of people by just bumping into them accidentally on the street. He looked up at her again and noticed the slight anxiety in her expression. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and he noticed how blue her eyes actually were. He was still surprised that she was born with blue eyes instead of crimson. However, this was cleared up by an explanation on Azaja's part. He told him that his mother had blue eyes and that was just the gene that was chosen when Alexandra was first conceived. He pushed the thought back and stared at Alexandra.

"We're not mad at you. We're just...confused, that's all."

"I know. I just feel foolish for telling her my profession as a part-time detective and that she wants to help us with the case-"

"Wait a minute. This person that you barely even know wants to help us solve a case?" Sebastian now spoke up. Ciel could hear the slight strain in his voice. He ignored it and stared at Alexandra.

"Well, yes, she does. I tried to convince her not to, since I don't want her getting hurt. But she insisted and..."

"You gave in." Ciel said calmly.

"Yes. She also said that she was good at snooping around and getting information." Sebastian walked over to where Ciel and Alexandra were and ruffled his daughter's hair slightly. Ciel watched it in complete silence. Alexandra turned her head to look at the butler, a baffled expression on her features.

"If she says that she's good at snooping around, which you've already stated, then we'll have to incorporate her into the investigation."

"But we'll have to be extra cautious, now that we have two young women working with us." Azaja's voice echoed through the dining room. Everyone turned to stare in his direction and Alexandra couldn't help but smile. He came over to the table and placed both hands on the edge of it. His eyes glanced over toward Sebastian and Ciel, waiting for them to say something. The two turned to one another, trying to come up with an answer. Then they turned back and nodded simultaneously.

"Yes, we'll need to be a bit more cautious with the case." Ciel said. Azaja nodded once and removed his hands from the table, shoving them into the trench coat's pockets.

"Do we have new information yet?" Azaja asked.

"Not much. Although we did find something else out." Ciel replied.

"Hm?"

"We finally figured out the name of Lawrence's rival. Their name is Katelyn Wolf."

"A woman, eh?" Now Azaja sounded interested. Ciel could see the small flame beginning to burn within his eyes and, he had to admit, he liked it a bit. He smiled himself and nodded.

"Yes. We're going to talk to her tomorrow and we'll need to bring Alexandra with us. It may be easier for this rival to talk to a female rather than a male."

"But if something goes wrong..."

"Sebastian will handle it."

"I'll just stand outside the place just in case he can't handle it by himself."

"Your choice, my friend." Azaja nodded once, turned on his heels, and walked out of the room. Ciel took his hand off of Alexandra's shoulder, but he could still see the slight tension in her. He poked Sebastian's shoulder and motioned toward her. He nodded once and Ciel made his way out of the room. Sebastian sat down next to Alexandra and placed a hand over hers.

"Alexandra, it's alright. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to place her in harm's way."

"Who? Your new friend?"

"Yes, her. I don't know if she'll be able to handle what we're dealing with. I don't think she's ever been in this kind of situation before."

"Well, you know that your father and I are going to be there, along with my master, in case something goes wrong. Don't worry about it too much. If she was telling the truth, she'll be able to handle this."

"If you say so."

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? Take your mind off of this for a little while. It'll help clear your head."

"Okay." The two of them stood up at the same time, pushed the chairs in, and headed out of the room. They went their separate ways when they reached the stairs and Alexandra went to her room while Sebastian went to the supplies closet to reorganize it a bit.

Alexandra went inside of her room and shut the door behind her and locked it after a few seconds of hesitation. She then walked over to her bed, took off the dress, corset, and the dress underneath, laid them on the back of a chair, and changed into her night clothes, which consisted of her dark gray tank top and the black short-shorts. She went over to her desk, sat down in the chair, opened her journal to a new page, took the quill out of its ink vial and removing any excess ink, and began to write.

_Date: March 22, 1906_

_Time: 11: 45 p.m._

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was probably one of the strangest days I have ever encountered. It started off normal, meeting up with the Scotland Yard chief and talking about the case back at the mansion. It was when I went for a walk into the city that the awkwardness began. I bumped into an ice elf named Ivy Manchester at the flower shop and, I have to say, I've never heard anyone as peppy or whose voice can go up that high than hers. She told me a bit about herself and told me that her dream was either to become an ice sculptor or a detective. I then told her about myself, being a part-time detective, and she wanted in on whatever case I was working. So I told her and she still wanted in. I tried to convince her not to, but I guess my words didn't quite penetrate her. I still worry for her and what's going to happen tomorrow. We are going to meet with Lawrence's rival, Katelyn Wolf. I don't even know if Ivy's going to be there. I don't even know where she lives. How am I going to involve her when I don't want her involved in this? I'll figure something out by tomorrow._

_Alexandra Michaelis_

Alexandra closed the journal and just sat there at her desk, staring out the window. What _was _she going to do? She placed her face in her hands and groaned in slight frustration. She forced herself to breathe deeply. She needed to be rational about this. She couldn't afford to make a mistake now. It could be disastrous if she made the wrong decision. She took her face out from her hands and stood up from her chair, walking over to the window. She grabbed a garnet-colored silk robe from the coat hanger in between the desk and the window and slipped it on, tying the belt into a tight knot. She leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on the windowsill. Her blue eyes scanned the front yard, looking for anything unusual. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. However, this was contradicted by a tiny patch of white moving toward the mansion at a considerable speed. _What is that? _She peered closer, hoping that would help her distinguish what it was. It didn't do her much good, but she wasn't about to give up. As the white patch became larger and larger, she began to recognize what it was. _Why is she here?! I didn't even tell her where I lived! _She stood straight up, looking down into the front yard with a horror-stricken face. Suddenly, the patch jumped up and at her window, causing Alexandra to panic. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! Aaagh! _She ran backward into her room, tripping and falling onto her bed. A person landed on the windowsill and stared at Alexandra with sparkling eyes.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing here, Ivy? I didn't even tell you where I resided!" Alexandra spoke, horror and shock in her voice.

"Well, after I got back home, I asked my mom where Ciel Phantomhive lived and told me that he resided in a mansion just outside of London. And since you said that you were working with him on the case, I assumed that you would be here, too." Ivy answered happily.

"You're definitely more than meets the eye."

"Right you are!" Ivy leapt into her room and walked over to Alexandra's bed, a hand outstretched to her.

"Here, let's get you up." Alexandra was too stunned to speak at this point. She shakily lifted a hand and placed it in Ivy's. She noticed that her skin was cool like the time when she laid a hand on her shoulder, but it was also smooth to the touch, almost like glass. She gripped her hand and Ivy pulled her up, steadying her so she could stand on her own. They let go and looked at each other.

"You said that you want to help us with the case, right?"

"I sure do!"

"Well, I'll tell you what I know so far. The victim was a tailor named Lawrence Manchester. He has a rival named Katelyn Wolf, and his boss said that things between them has been tense between them as of late. We suspect that she killed him, but we're not too sure. We're going to meet her tomorrow and find out what she knows about our victim. That's all I know right now."

"That sounds pretty intense. You're going, too, I assume."

"Yes. Ciel thinks that me being there will make it somewhat easier to talk to this person."

"Sounds reasonable to me." Alexandra was somewhat surprised by Ivy's response. But then again, it made perfect sense to her as well. She straightened out the robe a bit and looked at her new friend again. She noticed the sparkle in her eyes and wanted to groan out loud and tell her that she didn't need to put herself needlessly in harm's way. However, the words seemed to die in her throat. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the floor, letting out a soft sigh.

"Is something up, Alexandra?" Ivy asked in a worried voice, having heard the sigh. Alexandra shook her head and lifted it, giving Ivy a small smile.

"No. I just hope we don't screw up tomorrow. I'll go tell Ciel that you'll be accompanying me on tomorrow's trip."

"Yay!" Ivy wrapped her arms around the young fire demon, squeezing her tight. Alexandra couldn't breathe that well, but she just didn't have the heart to say so. She wasn't about to make a friend feel bad, now was she?

* * *

Morning had come around sooner than Alexandra had intended, and she did not feel prepared to face the trial she was about to undergo. However, she had the support of Ciel, Sebastian, Azaja, and her new friend Ivy. She was somewhat comforted by that, but still had butterflies in her stomach. She had put on a dark purple dress with frills lining the bottom of it, her black one-inch high heels, and her snow white gloves. She had gone downstairs and discovered that everyone else was already waiting for her, including Ivy in a bright pink dress. Alexandra met up with them and the five of them reviewed what they were going to do once they got to Katelyn Wolf's shop; Azaja was to stand guard at the entrance, Ciel, Sebastian, and Alexandra would go inside and question her based on the case, and Ivy was supposed to keep a lookout from inside the carriage.

Now, they were headed back into London to confront this so-called rival and Alexandra was feeling the heat. She had never done something like this before. She was used to watching Sebastian and Ciel confront culprits, expose them, and send them to jail with the help of the Scotland Yard. She was now being asked to join them in an interrogation of a suspect. Her grip tightened on the fabric of the dress and, unbeknownst to her, Ciel had caught this. Azaja was looking out the opposite window and Ivy was up front with Sebastian, possibly chatting away with him on something. Ciel sighed and stared out the window opposite of Azaja's. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to do this. _He thought absently.

The carriage came to a stop almost an hour later and Ciel got out of it, followed by Alexandra and Azaja. Ivy immediately ran over to the young fire demon's side and Ciel stood in front of Sebastian, Azaja beside him.

"Everyone knows what they're supposed to do?" He asked, his voice full of seriousness and authority. He looked around at them and saw them all nod their heads. He nodded once himself and motioned for Azaja to take his place as guard at the front door. Ivy crept away from Alexandra and slipped into the carriage, shutting the door behind her without getting her dress stuck in it. Sebastian, Ciel, and Alexandra headed for the store front. Sebastian grabbed the door handle and pulled back, letting the two of them in. Once they were inside, he crept in and scanned the area for any signs of life.

"Katelyn Wolf? Are you there?" He called out. No answer. This struck him as odd. Why wouldn't she have heard them, but have left the door unlocked? He began to ponder this as the three of them scoured the store, trying to find any sign of the woman. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain, even after searching it from top to bottom (which took almost half an hour). The three of them met up at the front of the store, Ciel being severely annoyed, Alexandra being confused as all hell, and Sebastian still pondering the thought in his head. Ciel sighed and led them outside, where Azaja waited.

"So, how did it go?" He asked as soon as Ciel came out of the shop. The earl sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"I'm guessing we didn't get any information out of her."

"Yeah, we didn't because she wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was not in the shop."

"We'll have to search London for her."

"This is going to take hours to do."

"I know. We'll have to split up from here and scour what we can before sundown. We'll regroup in front of here and conclude what we have or have not found."

"Sounds as good as any other plan we could've come up with." Azaja smiled a bit, annoying the earl a bit more. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed somewhat loudly. Sebastian could see the tension in his master. He then spoke up,

"Who is going to be on what teams?"

"They will be three separate teams. Alexandra and Ivy search the east part of London. You and Sebastian search west. I'll search north. If anyone is done checking their part of the city before sundown, they can search south. Any questions?" Azaja replied. No one spoke up about anything. He nodded and motioned for them to proceed with their missions. Ciel and Sebastian went their way, Azaja went his way, and Alexandra was left to get Ivy so they could do their part. She knocked on the carriage door and a few seconds later it opened, revealing Ivy with a pair of binoculars.

"Ivy, we need to search the east end of town."

"Why's that?"

"The suspect isn't in their tailor shop. We need to find her before it's too late."

"Okay!" Ivy jumped out of the carriage, making Alexandra leap backwards in fright. After she recovered from the shock of almost being hit straight in the head and possibly knocked out cold, the carriage door was closed and the girls finally began their search for the suspect.

It had been almost three hours since they started their search, and the two young women were not having any leads. Alexandra was growing slightly frustrated at the situation, while Ivy was getting tired of walking around. Alexandra just didn't know what else to do but keep searching for the suspect. _Where the hell is she? She better pop up soon or I'm going to punch a wall and leave a huge ol' dent in it. _The two turned a corner onto another street. People were buzzing around, doing their business, just like any other day. But there was still no sign of her. How could she be so elusive? The fire demon began to think about this. Ivy watched her friend as she pondered this particular thought. She glanced toward someone coming toward them and poked Alexandra a couple times on the shoulder.

"What?"

"See that pink-haired girl coming toward us? Maybe she can help us out. "

"How do you know that?"

"What other choice do we have right now?"

"Hmm. You have a point. Let's go ask her." The two of them headed for the pink-haired woman at a casual pace, not wanting to look suspicious to anyone else. They stopped walking suddenly when the woman stopped in front of them, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Uumm, do you need any help? You look lost." The woman said.

"No, we're not lost. Okay, technically, we're lost. But not in the way that you're thinking of." Alexandra answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, we're looking for a person named Katelyn Wolf."

"Why do you need to find her?"

"She might be involved with a case of ours. We're detectives, and we were wondering whether or not you know where she is. Can you help us find her?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"By the way, we'll need to know your name, in case we need to contact you again."

"Annabelle Jobson be my name!"

"Okay...I'm Alexandra Michaelis, and this is my partner, Ivy Manchester." Ivy beamed when she was mentioned. _She actually called me her partner! Can this day get any better?! _Her mind squealed in delight. She glanced over to her friend, seeing what she would do next.

"Do you want to help us track this person?" Alexandra asked.

"Sure! I've always wanted to have an adventure like this!" Alexandra was about to tell her that the case wasn't exactly an exciting adventure like the ones people read in novels, but then thought better of it. She instead nodded, turned around swiftly on her heels, and began to walk away. Annabelle and Ivy noticed this and began to follow her. The three of them began to search again. Alexandra, as she was checking shops and talking to people, was being bugged by three things. One: why was this person called Annabelle being so cooperative with them? Two: who or what was she? From her training with Azaja, she could sense someone's power level through their aura (although she wasn't an expert on it yet). It seemed, what she could conclude from what she felt, the woman was definitely _not _human. Could she be a demon, or possibly an angel? She just couldn't tell. And three: why did the suspect ditch their shop before they even got there? Was she leading them on a wild goose chase? It was true that Ciel's cases were well-known in London, since he was the Queen's Watchdog. Could it be possible that she was trying to not get caught by him? She just didn't know this. Her attention was diverted from her thoughts when Ivy suddenly yelled,

"I spotted her!" She pointed to where the suspect went; down an alley.

"After her!" The three of them ran in the direction where the suspect went. They ran through the street, through several alleyways, and in and out of shops. Somehow, no damage was being done to any of the property in the stores. As they were on the chase, Alexandra began to realize something. She was beginning to recognize the route that they were being led on. After a few more minutes of chasing the woman, it hit her like a punch to the face; _she's leading us straight back to her shop! _She sped up, the realization welling up in her. Ivy and Annabelle noticed this and picked up their own speed. Before they knew it, they were back on the street that the suspect's shop was on. Alexandra was beginning to grow concerned and slightly frightened by it. The suspect then did something that shocked the entire group; she got up on the front of the carriage the Phantomhive estate owned and snapped the reins, causing the horses to whinny loudly and take off. Alexandra bit her lip so hard it drew a bit of blood. Suddenly, she just had an urge to scream and could not contain it.

"CRAP!" She then went speeding off in the direction the carriage went in, leaving Ivy and Annabelle to watch in horror as their new friend chased it down...

* * *

Oh, I love good chase scenes! Will Alexandra catch up to the carriage, and if she does, what will she do to the suspect? Hmm...


End file.
